


Counting Pulses

by Untitled_1993E



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untitled_1993E/pseuds/Untitled_1993E
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You seem like you really want the baby" the freckled boy chuckled softly.<br/>"W...Why do you say that? " The blond was now blushing.<br/>"Well, your hands have been going in circles around my abdomen for a while now"<br/>-------------------------<br/>Tsukiyama mpreg au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Separation anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This au takes place a year after Tsukishima and Yamaguchi graduate university, Tsukishima just started working for a company and Yamaguchi owns his own art studio.

The worst part about Tsukishima's new job was the business trips he had to go to every once in a while, Yamaguchi thought to himself as he was helping Tsukishima pack a few things for his trip which is going to last a week starting tomorrow.

  
It was just a week he tried to tell himself over and over again but it just didn't work he still felt down, he was an omega and mated omegas hated being apart from their mates even if it's "just" a week.

  
Since they started living together after graduating high school there wasn’t a time where they didn’t see each other for a whole week.  
"What's wrong Tadashi?" asked Tsukishima startling Yamaguchi out of his thoughts.

  
"k..kei! I…. mm nothing"

  
"You can't lie to me Tadashi, I can sense that you're in distress" Damn them alphas, nothing passes them.

  
"Well it's just that i ...i.." he didn't wanna say it, he know it can't be helped, he knew it's his work, he knows but still, "I don't want you to go" he continued in almost a whisper.

  
The next thing he knew he was between tsukishima's arms, he was surprised at first but then he hugged back. He couldn't help but relax into his mate's embrace.

  
"I don't want to go either and I'm sorry but there's just no way around it"

  
"No, you don't have to apologize I'm just being silly I know"

  
"You're not being silly. I understand, I feel the same way too"

  
"But I have to get used to it since it's going to happen every while now as part of your job"

  
Going on business trips was a condition the company required as part of this job and manly the trips where no more than a week. They were either in the country or abroad and only once every three to four months but being an omega made separation a bit difficult, he couldn't help but feel down like he's being left behind.

  
Tsukishima understood this that's why he tried to turn down the company but Yamaguchi wouldn't have it. This was one of the best companies in the country and with a great pay, he didn't want to get in Tsukishima's way.

  
He practically begged him to accept it and seeing as he wouldn't back down and that he was going to get depressed if the alpha didn’t accept it, he had no choice but say yes.  
Suddenly cutting yamaguchi from his thoughts tsukishima put his hands on either of yamaguchi's side and kissed him hard and deeply "Mm...Hnn...kei.."

  
"What?"

  
"We ahh have to hmm finish packing" replied Yamaguchi while Tsukishima made his way from kissing his mouth to kissing his neck .

  
"I can just do it tomorrow morning" Tsukishima couldn't care less about packing right now he just wanted to make love to his mate and make him forget all of his worries, it was his job as an alpha and mate.

  
Suddenly the blond lifted his lover up and threw him on the bed; he gave him a heated kiss while his hands wondered under his shirt.

  
Slowly he got his mate out of his shirt and threw it across the room; he started kissing his way down from the freckled boy's neck to his chest.

  
The omega moaned as he felt his lover's hands travel down To tug at his pants and slowly removed it.

  
"Y...Yours too, strip" the omega didn’t want to be the only naked one.

  
"Hmmm" was all that came out of Tsukishima's mouth as he went back to give him a quick kiss and then he got rid of everything he was wearing.

  
Looking at his mate's hard member the omega blushed slightly, "You're really big" he commented. He was always a bit jealous of Tsukishima's length but more than that he was always more excited after seeing the alpha's member, he was the one that's going to enjoy it after all.His own member was now fully erect.

  
"Well I am quite tall and have been working on my muscles" the alpha played it dumb.

  
"kei I meant your dick."

  
"Shut up Tadashi"

  
'' Or what?" the omega challenged.

  
"Or i'll shut you up" the alpha then caught his mate in a heated kiss.

  
The blond took a hold of Yamaguchi's fully hardened member and started strocking him slowly. After a few strokes he went a little further down and played a little with his entrance before pushing two fingers inside.

  
The raven haired boy gasped sharply when he felt tsukishima's fingers go in and out of him.

  
"Ahhh hmmm kei please"

  
"Please what?" The alpha liked to tease his omega.

  
"please enough with your fingers. I'm ready"

  
"ready for what?" the blond smirked.

  
"ready for your cock"

  
At hearing this the alpha smirked and happily obliged, removing his fingers and shoving his raw member inside instead.

  
Yamaguchi gasped and moaned at the feeling of his mate's big member filling him; it didn't take long for Tsukishima to start moving and pick up a pace.

  
Soon the omega's loud moans could be heard and the blond knew he was getting close so he speed up his pace.

  
Yamaguchi came while calling his mates name. Tsukishima leant down and kissed him while he thrust into him a few more times and also came.

  
They breather heavily while they came down from their orgasms, Tsukishima leant down to kiss Yamaguchi one more time before lying beside him.

  
The alpha heard him mate chuckle softly ,"someone is in a better mood" he said while pulling his mate to lay on top of him.

  
"How can I not be after such an amazing orgasm, you're really great at this kei"

  
Tsukishima blushed a little but tried to hide it by telling Yamaguchi to shut and go to sleep, and so they did.

  
The next day Yamaguchi woke up to an empty bed and text that read;  
"I made breakfast so eat when you get up"

  
The omega felt tears gather in his eyes; how is he going to go through this week if he's already missing him so much.  
But crying isn't going to help so he whipped his tears and decided get ready and go to his studio.


	2. It's Like That Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's chapter 2!  
> enjoy :)

On the morning of the 5th day of Tsukishima's absence, Yamaguchi started feeling something that was wrong or more accurately different with him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it; he just knew that something was different with his body.

  
He wanted to leave for his studio, his painting was almost finished and he wanted to finish it by the time his mate comes back.  
It's not that he had to it's just that he knew the blond loved his paintings a lot and would always smile after seeing a finished one. That was one of the main things that encouraged the omega to major in arts.

  
They both got into the same university but majored differently. Still the alpha would always stop by his lover's building to admire his pieces; this basically was the fuel to his motivation to draw.  
Thinking about his mate made him feel a bit lonely, but he can't call him now it's still early and the alpha would be in the middle of a meeting, so he decided to head for his studio.

  
The studio was a gift from his parents. It belonged to his mother; she used it before she made a name for herself and moved to a bigger one.  
The studio was small but spacious, it toke him and Tsukishima a week to clean the place and move his things there but it was worth it. Now he teaches art classes a few times a week and works on his art the rest of the time; he was genuinely satisfied and happy.

  
The omega gathered his stuff and went to the door; he held the knob but couldn't bring himself to open it, something inside him told him not to go out.  
"It's dangerous, you shouldn't go outside" his mind kept on telling him.

  
He got away from the door and went back to the bedroom.

  
"I have to nest, I have to build a nest" the omega kept on repeating to himself. And so he did; he started gathering pillows and clothes (mostly Tsukishima's) and arranging them next to the bedroom's bathroom door.

  
He was done in short while and sitting inside his nest; that's when he came back to his senses, what was he doing? His heat isn't coming till three more months so why nest?  
"I need my alpha! He needs to be here." The omega in him kept on begging, but why? He couldn't understand.  
So many questions went through his head and he had no answer. "I should ask someone" he thought "But whom?" Tsukishima wouldn't be able to answer till evening and he didn't want to bother his parents as they are definitely at work now.

  
He reached for his phone and dialed a certain orange haired omega's number as he thought it's better to call an omega since it seems to be some omega problem he's having.

  
"Hello Yamaguchi" hinata greeted as soon as he picked up.

  
"Hey Hinata, how are you?"

  
"I'm fine, and you? Is there something wrong? You usually don't call without a warning, not that I'm complaining of course"

  
"Ah, that's right…..sorry"

  
"No no its fine I'm telling you, I Love it actually" the short omega almost screamed" But is there something wrong?"

  
Yamaguchi hesitated a little before answering "actually there is. From the moment I woke up this morning I've been feeling quit odd"

  
"Odd? How?"

  
"I don't know but my body feels different and I can't go outside I feel that it's dangerous if I do, silly right?"

  
"No but why do you feel that?"

"I don't know it's just my omega instinct telling me it's dangerous and I have to be near my alpha so that he can protect me"

  
There was a moment of silence till hinata finally spoke, "Hey Yamaguchi don't you think that you may be pregnant?"

  
"What, no! my heat was three months ago and I was on pills"

  
"Well do you always use protection?"

  
"No, only in heats"

  
"When was the last time you guys mm did it?"

  
Yamaguchi blushed and said quietly" five days ago before Kei went on his business trip"

  
"I think you should buy a home test" the smaller omega replied, " there's a big chance you're pregnant"

  
That’s it! That’s how it feels like; his omega senses screamed at him that this was it."But...but I wasn't in heat and he didn't knot me."

  
"It can still happen, chances are very slim but it's not impossible" Yamaguchi remind silent. "And the symptoms you told me about are all of a pregnant omega's symptoms" the orange haired boy continued.

  
"I know that, but I just didn’t want to consider it" the raven haired omega replied. "What do I do? I'm not ready for this and kei wasn't planning on this, I'm scared"

  
"Want Me to come over? I'll bring a test to be sure with me since you can't go out"

  
"Okay"

  
"Ok then I'll be right over"

  
"Hinata"

  
"Hmm"

  
"Thanks"

  
"My pleasure Yamaguchi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say that English is my third language so overlook any mistakes please  
> Thanks for reading xxx


	3. Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

As soon as Yamaguchi opened the door the smaller omega jumped on him and hugged him.  
"Yamaguchiiiii" he said happily.

  
"oh wait I have to be careful now" he said as he moved away from the taller omega a little but still keeping his hands on his shoulders.  
"Cheer up my friend, I'm here for you"

  
"Thanks hinata"

  
"Yeah Yeah enough with that now and let's do the test" He handed Yamaguchi the plastic bag he was holding "go and pee on it".

  
"You don't have to say that out loud" replied Yamaguchi as he made his way to the bathroom.

  
He did as told and got out after he washed his hands "Okay, what now?" He asked the other omega.  
"Now we wait for 5 minutes and see"

  
"I kind of know the answer"

  
"But we have to make sure, come let's sit on the couch" Both of them headed to the living room.

  
The living room was very spacious and clean, like the rest of the apartment. The interior was beige colored and had a big TV, a library filled with books, one big black couch and two black armchairs.

  
Yamaguchi picked the colors himself, usually people would assume that Yamaguchi was the one always following Tsukishima around and going by what he says but close family and friends knew that in fact it was actually quite the opposite between them; the alpha always let his mate decide things and he always agreed with his choices.

  
They moved to this apartment after they graduated university and decided to find a bigger place; the omega fell in love with this apartment as soon as he got inside for the first time.

  
As they sat down hinata put his arm around yamaguchi and looked at his watch.

  
"Okay five minutes passed, what does it say?"

  
Yamaguchi looked at the test and then back at hinata," well it has two lines" he replied.

  
Hinata quickly hugged him "That's great news yama, you're going to have a pup"

  
The raven haired omega smiled softly "is it really? We weren't planning on having kids, we never talked about it even, how will Tsukishima react? What if he doesn't want the baby? What do I do god" tears started rolling down his cheeks.

  
Hinata hurriedly gave the other omega another hug,"hushh don't cry it's all going to be okay, tsukishima loves you so just talk to him and you'll figure it all out"

  
Hinata stayed with him until late in the evening but then he had to say his goodbyes as he had to go back to his and kageyama's place.

  
As soon as Hinata left Yamaguchi started feeling nervous so he went inside his nest again, it was about time to get a call from Tsukishima and he didn't know what to say, should he tell him now or should he wait? How was he supposed to convey the news?  
So many thoughts were going around in his head, depressing thoughts crept up in his head and soon he was sobbing softly and couldn't stop, he was feeling so alone and so sad, his sobbing got louder..... He was feeling abandoned!

  
That night he cried himself to sleep in his nest not noticing his phone go off many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions for cute baby names( male or female) share with me >.


	4. It's okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today i had my last test yayy finally i'm done XD though the next semester is starting in a week but still i'll have time to write hehe  
> anyway enjoy <3

The next day Yamaguchi woke up dazed and with buff red eyes, he was still confused and lost. He had no energy to move but he had to go eat something he's pregnant after all, pregnant! The thought sunk in.

  
Slowly and with difficulty he made his way to the kitchen, the omega was in no shape to move around let alone cook anything so he just grabbed some cookies and snakes with a water bottle and returned to his nest.

  
As he settled back down in his nest, the gloomy thoughts started getting the best of him again, feelings of loneliness and sorrow were getting the best of him and he couldn't do anything about it.  
Kei! He needed kei to be there with him, he needed his mate more than ever but he wasn't here and he couldn't even move to call him, he hadn't talked with him yesterday.  
The omega was torn between wanting to call his mate and being too scared to do it. He wasn’t the type to speak up confidently. "it's okay, I can tell without you saying it out loud" Tsukishima once told him "that’s what mates are for."

  
Yamaguchi soon feel asleep. "...shi" he felt hands shaking him carefully "Tadashi, open your eyes. Can you hear me?" the voice said in a worried tune.  
Yamaguchi opened his eyes and his vision was slowly becoming clear "hnn" was all that came out of him. "Tadashi, what's wrong? What happend?" The voice asked begging for an answer.

  
"Kei!!!" The omega Said in the loudest voice he could manage.

  
" W..why are you here?"

  
"You weren't answering, I got worried something had happend. I was right! What's wrong?" The alpha answered while helping his mate sit up. "Kei" the raven haired omega started crying; Tsukishima pulled him into a warm embrace and the omega sobbed into his chest.

  
They stayed that way until Yamaguchi calmed down and relaxed in Tsukishima's embrace. "I have something to tell you kei" the omega Said softly while keeping his head on his mate's chest."I'm pregnant" he announced slowly.

  
The alpha seemed unsurprised at hearing this "Oh well yeah..I kinda knew"

  
"What? How?"

  
"You're smell. It hit me as soon as I got home "replied the alpha. Yamaguchi moved back to look at his alpha, "What do we do?" He asked. Tsukishima looked at his mate, "You should eat and get refreshed. How about we eat dinner first and then talk about everything?"

  
"Sounds good to me" answered the omega while trying to get up. As soon as he stood he felt a bit dizzy and almost lost his balance. Tsukishima caught him fast "whoa there, here let me help you" he said and then just lifted the omega up bridal style.

  
"Kei?" Called Yamaguchi as Tsukishima sat him down at the kitchen's table.

  
"Yeah"

  
"Will you get in trouble for coming back a day early from the business trip?"

  
"It's fine. My superior said it's okay to go back before him, we were done with the meetings anyway and just had a report to write" The blond answered while getting the ingredients from the fridge.

  
"I'm sorry" the freckled boy felt really apologetic. "It's alright, don't worry about it" replied Tsukishima as he went on with preparing dinner.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
After dinner they decided to take bath, Tsukishima filled the tub with hot water and they both got in. Yamaguchi sat between Tsukishima's legs and rested his back on Tsukishima's chest.

  
"Hinata was here yesterday by the way" the omega mentioned as he relaxed.

  
"The midget? Why?" The alpha raised his eyebrows.

  
"He got me the test to check if I'm really pregnant. The results were positive"

  
"You know I don't know how but I can tell that you are, you're smell changed and the alpha in me is yelling at me to stay with you and protect you" the blond said as he unconsciously put his hand on his mate's abdomen.

  
"But we weren't planning on having kids anytime soon. This is so sudden and you just got a job." The omega turned to look into his alpha's eyes, "do you even want the baby?"Yamaguchi kind of chocked on the last word.

  
"I agree that it's all sudden and we'd have to make some changes but we can do it" Yamaguchi stayed silent."I'll take full responsibility and I'll support you. As long as we're together we'll get through anything." The alpha continued.

  
"You seem like you really want the baby "the freckled boy chuckled softly.

  
"W...Why do you say that?" The blond was now blushing. "Well, your hands have been going in circles around my abdomen for a while now" the omega laughed.

  
"Shut up" The blond said embarrassingly. "I can't help it, it's the alpha in me" he murmured under his breath.

  
"So then we're keeping the baby?" the omega half asked half stated. "if that’s what you also want." The alpha replied.

  
"It is." Yamaguchi smiled softly and continued "We only finished university last year and now we're expecting a baby. Who would've guessed"


	5. Time spent walking through memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) i'm back with another chapter XD  
> This fic's title as well as all of the chapter titles are songs by the Korean band Nell, they are one of all-time favorite bands and i always listen to their songs while writing this that i ended up naming all the chapters after their songs >.

"Here, drink some water" the alpha handed his mate a water bottle. They were in the bathroom and Yamaguchi was brushing his teeth after throwing up everything he ate the day before.

"Thanks" The omega took the bottle from him, "You should head for work or you'll be late kei"

"I took the day off remember? We have a doctor's appointment today."

 "Oh yeah right that was today "with the nausea and vomiting the omega couldn't keep track of anything anymore."Are you feeling better now?" The alpha asked worryingly, "Yeah I feel better" The freckled boy gave his mate a hug.

"Oh I forgot to tell you" said the blond as he hugged back, "I know we were supposed to go to the first check up and then tell our parents, except for dad well since it's his hospital " he paused a bit but quickly added" I told him to wait a bit but he still went ahead and told mom" 

"And? How did she react?" The omega was a bit nervous.

"Well I need to get my ears checked because she called me yesterday and screamed into my ears the whole conversation, she was overjoyed" at hearing this the omega looked up at his with a big smile "That's great kei" he said.

The alpha couldn't help but smile back at his cute mate," it is but there's more" he moved his hand to play with his mate's soft hair.

"More?" Questioned the smaller of the two.

"I also mentioned that we're having the first check up today and upon hearing that she insisted on coming along, is that okay?"

"Sure, that…" Yamaguchi's sentence was cut short by the sound of the door bell. "don't tell me she's already here" commented the alpha as he made his way to the door with Yamaguchi right after him.

Upon opening the front door both males were surprised, instead of seeing one woman there were two. One was tall with long blond hair and eyes that looked like the ocean while the other was much shorter and had shoulder length black hair and eyes so dark  you could get lost in them.   

"Tadashi" Both of them shouted at the same time, they both got pass the blond alpha without paying any attention to him and went straight to the freckled omega. "My baby, are you feeling okay?" The brunette asked.

"Mom, why are you here?"

"I couldn't keep my excitement so I called her" explained the taller blond beta. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Tadashi" The brunette omega pouted, "I was going to tell you today actually" he answered.

"Now, now nevermind that" Said the blond woman as she reached to hold Yamaguchi's face between her hands. "Tadashi sweetie you've gotten much thinner. Have you been eating?"She asked and then looked at her son for the first time since she arrived .

"My God kei, this is a delicate time for your mate. You should take better care of him" she didn't give time to answer as she turned to look back at Yamaguchi and continued" Okay how about I make you breakfast?"

"That would be appreciated, I already puked everything I've ate yesterday so I'm feeling hungry" The omega gave her a smile.

"You guys can go get ready for the appointment and we'll make breakfast" The omega's mother added.

They got ready and eat breakfast and soon they all were on their way, Tsukishima drove while the two females decided it would be a good idea to sit together with Yamaguchi in the back seat.

"Tadashi, you should be careful and always watch your surroundings, it's not easy being pregnant but you have to take care of yourself much better for the baby's sake." The brown eyed omega advised her son. "And call us whenever you want, don't hesitate" The blond beta added in.

"I'm so happy and excited I'm going to become a grandmother"

"I know right I can't wait"

"Me neither, can't you like pop the baby out right now" Both women laughed out loud.

 "No he can't" The driving alpha interrupted their laughter" mom, auntie. Give my mate a little space. You've been hovering over him since you came" he scolded. His mother then murmured something barely audible like "...my mate...it's not like we're going to take him away or anything...Stupid son"

 

 

After a 40 min drive they arrived at the hospital. The hospital has been owned by the Tsukishima family for generations and it's well known for its outstanding achievements and excellent medical care.

Since Kei is also a part of the Tsukishima household; he was also expected to take part in the management of the hospital. His older brother is currently working there in order to inherit the hospital and Kei was expected to be there as his brother's right hand. Originally that was also Kei's plan but along the way that changed.

From the moment he met Tadashi his whole world took a turn, he just mocked a few stupid alphas for bulling some omega, he would’ve never guessed that said omega would barge into his life and become such a big part of it.  

At first the freckled little omega just seemed to want a friend, so Tsukishima just let him follow him around but soon he found himself get too attached to the boy. Still he brushed it off as his alpha side wanting to help a poor omega; it wasn’t until they hit puberty that he began to understand his feelings.

The raven haired boy grew into a fine omega with a sweet smell and attractive pheromones combined with his talent for arts; he was irresistible to alphas and betas alike. 

Many alphas tried to get close to him but he'd always ignore them to follow his Tsukki around and that secretly would give the blond alpha great satisfaction, it wasn’t until some alpha tried to pressure Yamaguchi into accepting him that the blond finally lost it and spelled his feeling to the omega thus resulting in the start of their relationship.

"It's our turn kei" the omega brought his mate back from his thoughts. "oh yeah let's go "he replied as they got up from the waiting area.

The check up didn't take that long, they did some tests and we're asked some questions. The two mothers waited for them outside and were relieved to know everything was okay with the omega and the baby. And most importantly they got to know the due date which is: the 10th of October.

 


	6. Let's take a walk

It was 11 am when Yamaguchi was woken up by his phone ringing, He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep as he was finding it hard to wake up lately but the ringing didn’t stop. He forced himself to get up and reached for his phone, the screen displayed his mate's caller id.

 "Why haven't you been answering my calls? Are you okay? Did something happen?" The alpha said in one breath as soon as the omega picked up. "Kei relax I'm fine" The freckled boy started to laugh," It's no laughing matter Tadashi. Why weren't you answering?" He sounded genuinely worried. "I was sleeping, common calm down" he could hear his mate sigh as he heard his explanation. "I'm sorry for worrying you" he added.

"You don't usually sleep in this late"

 "Well I'm not usually pregnant" The omega was getting upset." I'm only two months along and you're being like this. You'll die from stress before the baby is born"

Since the moment Kei found out about the pregnancy he started behaving very protectively of his mate. He's always uneasy when his partner is not near him and whenever they are outside he'd become very intimidating, spreading his alpha pheromones so heavily that no alpha would dare come close.

It wasn’t that the omega hated it; he actually loved the attention but he still wanted his mate to relax a little. "It's his first time honey he probably can't keep his alpha instincts at bay" his mother explained to him over the phone.

He kind of understood what his mother meant as he himself couldn’t shake many worries; He's always rculent of going out alone and would always have the urge to stay in his nest.

"I'll try to tune it down somehow" the alpha wasn’t quite sure if he actually can. "Ah I know you told me you can go on your own to the studio today but I was talking with Kuroo today and he offered to accompany you if you didn’t mind"

"I don't but if he has free time he should spend it with Kenma and their daughter instead of having to come with me"

"They're coming along too. They want to see your new paintings and watch your class" the blond explained.

"That would be great, I'll text Kenma with details" the omega was in a much better mood now.

 

 

"Ayako! Stop pulling my hair" Kuroo scolded his 1year old daughter gently; he was carrying her as they walked to Yamaguchi's studio.

They all decided to walk there since it was a sunny day and the place wasn’t far. Honestly they all needed it; Yamaguchi has been sleeping a lot lately and the couple appreciated the fresh air.

"She's so adorable" the freckled omega commented.

"Want to hold her?" kuroo asked him.

The omega answered excitedly "yes I do" and reached for the girl.

 Kuroo handed him the girl and looked over at kenma, "maybe we should leave her with him and go on a date" he raised his eyebrows in a seductive way.

"Don't be stupid Kuroo" his mate replied.

"No, that’s a good idea actually" Yamaguchi interrupted. "Since you guys are helping me with my class on your day off, I can take care of her after we're done. Kei is picking me up anyway."

"But..." the other omega tried to argue but his mate cut in "its fine. Tsukishima should get familiar with kids anyway he doesn’t look the type that knows how to handle kids"

"True" Yamaguchi agreed with him and they both laughed. "look Ayako is laughing too" he added as the baby started making noises and moving herself" guess she agrees with us. Don't you? You little cutie"

 

As they arrived to the studio Yamaguchi handed the girl back to Kenma. "This is your last day teaching huh?" the omega asked while taking his daughter.

"Yes, I've been finding hard to come here frequently to teach so I'll be taking a break."

"I know how hard it can be. When is your ultrasound?"

"We should’ve had our appointment this week but Kei couldn't get off work, still he insisted on coming along so we pushed it to next week." The omega explained.

The lesson went smoothly; Kuroo and Kenma sat with Ayako in the backseats and drew along with the kids. In no time Yamaguchi warped up the lesson and everyone said their goodbyes.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Kenma asked the couple standing in front of him for the 5th time. They were standing at the door of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's apartment with Ayako already between Yamaguchi's arms.

"Kuroo just do something about your mate" Tsukishima was getting irritated with all of this fussing over a few hours.

"Got it" the other alpha answered as he grabbed his mate and dragged him along to the car.

"Say goodbye to mommy and daddy" Yamaguchi held the little girl's hand and started to wave "da..da" she started saying and Yamaguchi lost it"she's so cute!! omg Kei isn't she the cutest" he looked at his mate with sparkling eyes.

"I guess she is" the alpha replied as they made their way to the living room.

"Come hold her"

"No…no way…I can't."

"In seven months you're going to be a dad! You can't say you can't!!"

"But I don't know how! She'll definitely cry if I hold her" he reasoned.

"It's okay, you don’t need a degree to do it and I'm right next to you if she cries. Common just try "he slowly handed him the little girl.

Though still not convinced he reached out for her "how do I hold her?" he asked.

"Hold her in front of you, with one hand under her neck and head and the other supporting her bottom." The omega instructed.

The alpha did as he was told and the baby relaxed. She was very tired after such a long day so she started yawning.

"See it's not that bad" the omega chuckled.

"I think she wants to sleep" the alpha said in a low voice.

"Yeah she ate and pooped so now is nap time" the omega replied.

Tsukishima tried to put her down on the coach but as soon as he did she started crying. "What? Wait! Don't cry, Tadashi what should I do "the alpha panicked.

"I think she wanted you to keep on carrying her" as soon as the omega finished his sentence the alpha raised Ayako and started patting her back. After a few minutes she relaxed again and started to doze off.

"oh you're good at this Kei" the omega whispered to his mate laughingly.

"Shut up. You told me how to" the alpha replied.

"Hush, look she's sleeping. Let's put her on the bed" both of them got to the bedroom and Tsukishima put her down gently in the center on the bed.

Looking at the little girl's sleeping face Yamaguchi yawned." I think I'll take a nap with her too" he said as he lied next to her on the bed.

"You should. You look really tired!" the alpha also got under the blanket " I'm going to do the same" he added.

"This is kinda nice. I can't wait to do this with our baby" the omega whispered as he was drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah me too" the alpha replied.

 


	7. Ocean of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all  
> so i watched the last episode of Haikyuu!! season 2 yesterday and it was awesome i'm so happy for Karasuno though i felt really bad for oikawa it's his last year and all :/  
> anyway i can't wait for season 3 to come out XD  
> Enjoy this chapter guys

"What's wrong?" the alpha asked his mate as they were getting dressed. They were getting ready for their doctor's appointment and the omega seemed to be struggling with something.

"My pants! They don't fit" the omega sounded more dramatic than he should've been.

"Let me see" the alpha came close to the freckled omega and got hold of his zipper. He tried to zip it but couldn't "you're kinda big for being only two months along" he commented.

"It's two months and a week" the omega corrected him. "What do I do Kei? All of my jeans are the same size" he looked at his mate with pleading eyes.

"Just wear something that doesn’t have a zipper or whatever" the alpha answered nonchalantly. He honestly didn't see what the big deal was.

"Whatever? Well of course you won't care you're not the one GROWING A BABY INSIDE OF HIM!" the omega suddenly shouted with tears in his eyes.

The alpha froze in his place, he wasn't excepting that reaction. His mom had warned him about mood swings and other things but experiencing it first hand was different.

"I didn't mean it like that, I do care you know I do" he moved close to his mate and pulled him in for a hug "please don't cry" he whispered desperately.

The omega melted into the warm embrace and slowly started to feel more at ease. "Stupid alpha, Stop spreading your relaxing pheromones I'll fall asleep like this" he tells him.

The alpha hugged his mate even tighter, "sorry I just hate seeing you cry" his hand creased his mate's hair to make sure he fully relaxed.

The omega moved his head back to look into his mate's eye "you're really cute Kei" he giggled.

"Shut up you're the cute one" he leant down to give his mate a quick peck on his lips.

As he was backing away Yamaguchi stopped him and pulled him back in "I want more" he said seductively.  

The alpha happily locked their lips together and gave his mate a deep kiss; he could feel his mate get into the kiss and passionately kiss back.

The pace got quicker and he could feel the freckled omega moan against his lips ,he moved lower and trailed small kisses down the omega's collarbone.

The omega felt his knees weaken "hhnn…Kei…more" he gripped the alpha's shirt tightly for support.

The alpha slid his hand under the freckled omega's shirt and played a bit with his nipples, Yamaguchi monad more and his sweet inviting smell filled the room.

As the alpha was lifting his mate's shirt it hit him, " we were supposed to get dressed not undress" he stopped and looked at his watch "shit! we don't have time Tadashi" he fixed his mate shirt in a hurry.

"But Kei..." the omega whined, it was hard getting out of the mood after all.

"Don't you wanna see our baby for the first time?" he asked while his hands moved to crease his mate's abdomen.

The omega put his hands on top of his mate's and answered "yeah I do" smiling softly.

"Okay then get dressed and let's get going"

Before the alpha could move Yamaguchi put his hand on his neck and forced him to lean down a bit so that he could whisper in his ear seductively "but you still have to make it up for me when we get back" the alpha smirked in response "with pleasure"

   

  

"Please lie down" the female omega doctor instructed Yamaguchi. He did as she asked and laid down on the examination table.

Tsukishima stood idly near him; both of them were nervous and eager. But more than anything they were excited, they were going to see their baby for the first time how could they not be.  

The doctor instructed Yamaguchi to lift his shirt up and so he did. His baby bump was showing, he hadn’t expected it to be showing this much this early. Tsukishima was right in saying it was big for two months.

The doctor spread clear gel on the omega abdominal area, he hissed a little at the feeling of cold gel on his bare skin.

"You might feel a bit of pressure on your belly but there won't be any pain" the doctor said gently. She placed the transducer and moved it back and forth on the area with gel.

The image on the screen was slowly getting clear. Still it was hard to tell what was going on and the couple was confused till the doctor shouted:" two! There's two of them" she said happily.

The couple were more confused now.

"wha..t?" the omega asked.

"Congratulations. You're going to have twins" she said to the dumbfounded looking couple.

"Well that explains why you're already this big" the alpha was the first of the couple to speak.

"This is the head of the first baby and this is the second. Can you tell?" the doctor was moving transducer to show them." As for the primary gender; both of them are male" she smiled.

"There was supposed to be just one" the omega was in a bit of a shock. "Quite the surprise right Kei?" he removed his eyes from the screen to look at his mate.

Tsukishima didn't answer. His eyes were solely fixated on the screen in front of him. His eyes were beaming.

"Kei?" the omega repeated and this time his mate looked at him. Eyes glowing even more.

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile at him." What do-" he couldn't finish as his sentence was cut by his mate's lips crashing into his own. The alpha gave him a deep passionate but rather fleet kiss.

"I love you" he whispered as he broke the kiss, face still close. Yamaguchi blushed. Even after years of being together he still blushed at hearing these words. And how could he not, they were coming out from the person he loved most.

"Love you too" he smiled lightly and then blushed even more as he remembered the presence of the omega doctor right next to them.

"Sorry" He looked at her and muttered embarrassingly.

The omega doctor gave him a genuine smile "don't mind me" she said. "I'm very happy to know these babies are going to have such loving parents" she added.

"Can we have three copies of the sonogram?" the freckled omega asked the doctor. He saw the blond give him a questioning look, "our moms asked me to bring them copies."

The alpha rolled his eyes, "figures" he laughed a little.

The next day the omega woke up to finding the sonogram framed and put on the bed stand near him, thought at first he felt nervous and anxious now he feels nothing but happiness, excitement and love


	8. Gray Zone

 

"Hhmm…what?" the alpha mumbled under his breath and tightened his grip around his mate. Eyes still closed and mind half in dreamland, half being woken forcibly by the feeling of being poked in the stomach.

 It was much too early to wake up. Both of them in bed, warm and cozy in each other's embrace but for some reason his mate keeps on nudging him.

"You need anything?" he felt the poke again but no answer was heard. He was too tired to wake up just yet and the omega wasn’t answering so he reached for his mate's hand and tangled their fingers together in an attempt to stop him. "Tadashi stop" he whispered and this time he heard an answer.

"Stop what?" the omega nuzzled up against his alpha, his baby bump much bigger now at four months was pressing against the alpha.

The alpha felt the poke again but before he could say that this is what he should stop Yamaguchi muttered an _ouch_.

Tsukishima forced his eyes open. "Ouch?" he questioned.

"The babies" the omega answered lazily." They are feeling very active so early in the morning "the alpha looked down to where he was feeling the nudge. It was coming from where his mate's belly was pressed against him.

"They are kicking?" the alpha said in a surprised tone. "Since when? Why didn’t you tell me?" Yamaguchi got up to look at his mate.

"They always move but I only felt the first kick yesterday, I thought I'd tell you when you came back from work but you came late and I was already asleep" the blond stretched out his arm in search for the spot from which he felt the kicks.

He put his hand there and waited to feel it again."I had to do double the work yesterday so that I'd have today off since we're going shopping "he explained.

"You look tired" the omega gently caressed his mate's cheeks" you should sleep some more" before the alpha could answer he felt a kick right where his hand was rested on Yamaguchi's stomach.

"wohaa amazing" the alpha was overwhelmed."Tadashi….this is…wohaa incredible" the freckled omega smiled brightly at the blond.

He didn't expect him to have such a cute reaction even thought he should've, the babies always seemed to bring out the sweetest and cutest reactions from his mate. Just the mention of them has him melted and Yamaguchi loves it. Loves the way the alpha cares for the babies and that he's so enthusiastic about anything that involves them. He was pregnant and his alpha wanted the pups and him, took care of them, and showered them with affection and love. The omega in him felt utterly satisfied and happy.

"yeah it's really amazing feeling them move but It doesn't look like they're going to let me go back to sleep " the omega put his hand on top of the blonde's hand on his stomach and moved to give him a quick peck on the lips." You can sleep some more "he added as he moved to the edge of the bed.

Tsukishima caught him by the wrist before he could get up. "Where are you going?" he asked abruptly.

"Kei, relax I'm Just going to the kitchen to fix us something to eat." the omega chuckled lightly.

The alpha was confused as why his mate had told him to relax for a second before he noticed his grip on him. He hadn’t noticed he was grapping him so hard it must've hurt.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" he loosened his grip and started smoothing the skin there. Since he found out about his mate's pregnancy he has been finding it harder and harder to control his instincts. They rile up over the smallest things, making him see everything as a possible threat.

Going to work was starting to be a difficult task to the point Yamaguchi has to push him to the door each morning and still he wouldn't leave until he scent marked him thoroughly and made sure the house was covered in his alpha smell.

His mate was carrying their children and the only thing he could do was, be there and protect them. _It was his job_.    

"I'm fine but you need to tune it down a bit. We're going shopping today and we won't get anything done if you don't relax a bit" he tried to reason with the blond.

"I'm trying, It's just you've gotten so big and I need to protect you"

"Say I'm big or so big or really big one more time and I'll smack you across the face" the omega was getting annoyed with all of the "big" comments he was getting. He knew his stomach was very big but it was to be expected he was carrying twins.

"No, don't get upset Babe you know what I mean" he moved to sit with his mate on the edge of the bed."It means that you're doing an awesome job and our babies are growing healthy." Tsukishima reached for the omega's hand and held it between his own brushing his thumb over it."I'm just…scared something will happen when I'm not near you…when I'm not there to make sure the three of you are safe."

Yamaguchi chuckled."You're such a worrywart Kei" he put his hands around his mate's neck and whispered "I'll keep us safe when you're not here. Trust me" he smiled and gave his mate a peck on the cheek.

The alpha melted under his mate's touch. Even though it's going to be hard for him to tune down his over-protectiveness and worrying he still relaxed and eased more from the omega's actions.  

He put his hands around the pregnant omega's waist squeezing him closer. He then planted a long soft kiss on those soft lips and only parted so that he can whisper in his mate's ear."I do trust you; I trust you more than I trust myself" he gave him another kiss and finally added "I love you"

Upon hearing this Yamaguchi blushed hard, Ears and cheeks turning red as a tomato. Looking at his face the alpha laughed.

"I put two babies in you and you still blush at these words" he grinned.

The omega hit him on the chest lightly." i..it's b..because I love you" he muttered" of course these words will still get to me" he said shyly.

Just as the alpha was leaning in for another kiss, his phone rang. He looked over to his phone;"It's a message from mom. They never leave us alone lately" He said annoyingly, not bothering to read it.

"Oh Kei let them be, they are just excited about becoming grandparents" he laughed." We should get ready to go out. Lots of shopping to do today"   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys ever wanna hit me up on Tumblr ----> http://chan1255.tumblr.com/


	9. Losing Control

"I could bring them to you" the omega suggested knowing the other's answer beforehand.

"No" the alpha flatly rejected.

"But Kei you need them urgently. Don’t you?"

The alpha had forgotten some work-related documents at home and needed them for some meeting he's taking part in this afternoon. He had called Yamaguchi to see if he can find them; he did. Now the problem is that the alpha doesn't have the time to come back and get them before the meeting.

"I do but I'll try to get someone to bring them to me" he tried to think of another solution, there had to be one.

"Stop being stubborn Kei, you do know that I go out all the time it's not like I lock myself at home"

"I know. I just don't want to make you come all the way here"

"It's not that far anyway common"

"Okay damn it" the alpha huffed he wasn’t going to forget anything in the future "but come at one o'clock so that we can have lunch together"

"Sounds great" the omega couldn't help feeling excited. He was going to see Tsukishima's work place for the first time. He had never really had the chance nor the reason to go there before and for some reason it made him excited.

 

As soon as Yamaguchi stepped into the company's lobby he texted the alpha announcing his arrival. The company was so much bigger than he had originally thought, with so many people in suites coming and going. It was so much different from the atmosphere he's used to work in.

   His phone lit up with a message from Tsukishima saying he'll come down in a few minutes. He quickly typed back telling him to take his time for he has arrived earlier than expected.

 In the mean time he decided to sit somewhere in this big lobby, it was kinda hard getting used to the added weight to his stomach area so standing for long was becoming a difficult task for the omega. He sat down and checked his phone, 5 minutes till one. _Good_.

So many people were coming and going, he felt dizzy just looking at them. Well this is how he imagined a company to be like, it was a part of Tsukishima's life that he didn't know or take part in but that's okay, they share the most important thing; a home and a family.

One alpha male in a gray suite stopped where Yamaguchi was sitting, sniffed the air around him a bit, looked down at him and smiled.

 "Hey there" The man said.

"H..hey" The omega nervously greeted back, he wasn't sure what this alpha wanted from him and it made him nervous being near strange alphas in his current state.

 "Do you need any help?" The alpha asked he had blue eyes and brown eyes; he was actually quite good looking Yamaguchi noticed.

 "I..no thank you" he replied.

 "Ah umm are you waiting for someone?"

"Y..yes" The alpha seemed like he wanted to say something more and Yamaguchi was getting more and more nervous, he just wanted this alpha to leave him alone. He's not doing anything wrong (though Yamaguchi still doesn't know what he wants), but still he didn't feel safe under the attention this alpha was giving him.

"I have to go" the omega Said abruptly.

 He got hold of the bag he was resting on his lap and stood up. He stood up in rush not counting the extra weight on him and that made him fall to his front.

 The alpha standing in front of him got a hold of him saving him from the fall. His eyes were on Yamaguchi as he also sniffed the air around him more.

"You're pregnant" he half asked, half stated.

"Y..es..Th..thank you " the freckled omega mummerd, He was getting scared. _He was just holding me because he saved me form the fall_ , he tried to reason with his instincts that were telling him to run.

 He moved to break free from the male's arms but the alpha wouldn't have it. "You smell nice" he said. Seemingly not affected by the fact that he's pregnant.

Before the omega could answer, there was a sudden burst of angry pheromones in the air and the alpha holding him was pushed back. Another pair of arms were around him. Ones that felt like home, strong and warm. He couldn't help the tears gathering in his eyes.

 "Get the fuck away from my mate" Tsukishima growled at the other alpha. This is the first time Yamaguchi had seen him so passed off. He looked scary but not to the omega. The other had fallen on the floor from the push and many people around them stopped to see what was happening. He stood and fixed his suite.

"Okay man, I was just helping" he raised his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture.

 Tsukishima still growled and gave him a 'one more word out of your mouth and I'll rip it apart' look and the other fled the scene.

As the other alpha fled, Yamaguchi buried his face into his mate's chest. Some colleagues of Tsukishima's were passing by and saw the scene. "Is your mate okay?" One of them asked after he saw that the alpha's face had relaxed.

"Yeah he's fine, thanks" he replied. They smiled and left the couple alone.

The alpha put one hand on his omega's head and stroked his hair gently, "are you okay?" he whispered.

Yamaguchi released himself from the alpha and wiped a few tears away from his face. "I'm fine" he held out the bag to his mate.

The blond looked at the bag and grabbed it."Never mind this, come here" he pulled the omega away to a more quite corner, clear of any worker. The alpha let go of the omega's hand and cupped his face instead, leaning in for a kiss.

The omega was surprised at first but quickly got over it and melted under his mate's loving kisses; the alpha gave him a sweet gentle kiss before making his way to the side of his neck. He kissed the mating mark there before sinking his teeth in.

The omega whimpered a bit at the feeling; he wasn’t expecting it even though he should've. Tsukishima never used words to express his jealousy or passiveness instead he'd use actions. Still even for him, marking in public was a bit much.

The alpha removed his teeth and licked the wound he had just reopened. Yamaguchi hit him on the shoulder with no real strength, he wasn’t mad because no one saw but still it was in public and more so it was in the alpha's work place.

"You shouldn't do this Kei, what if someone saw us?" the omega scolded.

"Sorry kinda lost it there" Tsukishima hid his face in the crook of the other's neck, inhaling his sweet scent. "That bastard!" he said between his teeth.

"He is" the omega chuckled, "though he didn't seem like he was gonna do anything and he did help me from falling"

"He was holding and sniffing you! That didn't seem like nothing" the alpha tightened his grip around him.

"It's okay, you came for me after all so it's fine" he patted his back.

"I'll always come for you" the alpha muttered.

 Even if Yamaguchi couldn't see his face, he can tell that his checks are most defiantly bright red from embarrassment, Kei was never one for these kind of movie-like lines.

"I know you will" he replied.


	10. Stay

"I'm starting to regret this" was the first thing that came out of Tsukishima's mouth upon seeing Hinata and Kageyama at his door step.

"Heyyy you stupid blond, you should be grateful to us. We'll be taking care of your mate while you're gone" Hinata shouted.

"We are doing this for Yamaguchi anyway" Kageyama muttered, "and be quiet boke you'll annoy the neighbors" he scolded his mate.

"Come on in" the blond alpha closed the door after them. "It's not like I want to go" he added in a barely audible voice.

He led them to the living room; both of them took a seat on the big couch there while he went to get his bags from the bedroom.

He was going on another business trip, though he was given an okay to stop going while his mate was pregnant, this one was just a one night two days trip. He just had to go to a meeting nearby and get some papers signed. Yamaguchi begged him to not make a fuss and just go; they couldn't afford him losing his job over this, but having twins meant the due date was sooner and that made the alpha feel more and more anxious.

Still the omega wouldn't have it and insisted on him going. He couldn't say no. not when his mate was so determined on making him go.

When they told their friends about it, they invited themselves to sleep over and stay with Yamaguchi meanwhile. The freckled omega was very excited for the idea whereas the alpha would've preferred the omega stayed with his parents. The omega wanted it and of course he couldn't say no to him. _He never does away_. Whatever Yamaguchi wants he gets.            

"woahhhhh you're so big" kageyama commented upon seeing Yamaguchi's swilling stomach."And so round. Is there really two babies in there right now?" Hinata added.

Both of them jumped from their seat and dashed towards the omega. Yamaguchi was just exiting the kitchen holding a tray full of cups. They were the first of today's guests to arrive.

 _I'm totally gonna regret this_ , the alpha thought to himself.

The second to arrive were Asahi and Nishinoya followed by Tanaka, Narita, Ennoshita and Kinoshita, after them came Shimizu and Yachi and lastly Suga and Daichi.

"Gwhaaaaaa everyone is here" Hinata jumped happily.

"Yeah this is really exciting" Nishinoya agreed.

As soon as everyone steeled in they all started talking about their favorite subject lately; Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's unborn pups.

"hmm Yamaguchi what do I do to get them to kick?" Yachi asked nervously.

"I wanna feel them kick too" Tanaka shouted exactingly.

"Well if you want them to move you have to call Kei here. They always kick when he's around" Yamaguchi explained.

"Tsukishima get your ass over here" Tanaka immediately shouted over to the where the alpha was standing.

Tsukishima made his way to where his mate was sitting surrounded by their guests. He shouldn't have agreed to this. Just look at them hovering around him and showering him with questions. They'll tire him out more quickly than he does lately and that’s saying something because Tadashi has been getting tired very quickly lately.

"What do you want?"He asked them, a bit annoyed.

"Do your dad magic and make the babies move" Suga replied.

He moved close to where his mate was sitting and put his hands on his stomach, and as soon as he did they started moving and kicking.

"Yachi you should put your hand now" Yamaguchi told her.

She did as instructed and put her hand near Tsukishima's. "OMG I can feel them" her face lit up.

"I wanna feel them too" Hinata jumped.

"Me too" Nishinoya joined them.

And so the next half hour was just everyone taking turns in getting to feel the babies. They would have continued if Tsukishima didn't interrupt them saying it was time for him to leave.

Yamaguchi walked Tsukishima to the car for a few final private moments to say goodbye.

Tsukishima put his bags in the back seat. "I'm still not sure about this. I feel uneasy about leaving you" the alpha sighed.

"Kei we talked about this" the omega gave him a peck on the lips." And the guys are here so don't worry" he continued.

"That makes me worry even more but at least Daichi and Suga are here" he pulls the omega into his arms as closely as he can with the omega's stomach in-between.

"I'll miss you" he whispers to the omega.

"I'll miss you too" the omega replies and as he does he feels a movement from the babies.

"Our pups are going to miss their daddy too" Yamaguchi laughs and moves a hand to rub his belly.

Tsukishima lowers himself till his face is facing the omega's belly and gives it a kiss.

"Stay good boys, I know you're excited that you're growing up but don't move too much or you'll exhaust your mommy."

"That’s so cute" Yamaguchi says and Tsukishima gets a little embarrassed.

"I have to leave now" the alpha says.

"Take care" Yamaguchi replies.

When Tsukishima gets into the car ,Yamaguchi walks back to the door right away because he know the alpha will not leave until he sees that he got back to the safety of their home. As he closes the door behind him he heard the car start and go.

"Is he gone?" Ennoshita asks as he spots Yamaguchi.

"Yes he just left" the omega answers.

"Don't worry Yamaguchi, we'll take care of you" Hinata says while putting his hand on his chest in a 'count on me' gesture.

"Thanks hinata" Yamaguchi smile.

"Who wants to help me prepare lunch?" suga calls out while making his way to the kitchen.

"I wi-" shimizu began saying before being interrupted by Yachi's loud 'nooo'.

"No way you're going anywhere near the kitchen!! We can't have Yama poisoned" she explained.

Shimizu gave her an offended look and everyone bursted into loud laughs.

"How about this, Me , Suga, Yachi and Ennoshita prepare dinner. Narita, kinoshita, Asahi and shimizu can clean and prepare the living room for our stay and the rest can go rent movies and buy snacks for our long night."Daichi suggested.

"Tanaka you know what that means?" Yuu says with a serious look on his face.

"It means Yamaguchi is under our protection" Tanaka replies.

"Hinata! Kageyama! Are you ready?"Yuu asks.

"Yes sir we are" Hinata shouts loudly.

"Yoshh we'll escort Yama to the car. Kageyama you drive" Tanaka throws the car keys to Kageyama.

"So annoying" Kageyama mummers, making his way out.

Hinata, Tanaka and Yuu stand infront and behind Yamaguchi like bodyguards.

"Okay coast clear" Tanaka says as he looks left and right from the door.

"JUST GET OUT you idiots" Daichi yells and all of them run outside pulling Yamaguchi along.

"I feel sorry for Yamaguchi" Daichi whispers to Suga as he watches them leave.

"At least he'll have fun with them" Suga chuckles.


	11. Movie

"Which movie do you want to watch?" Hinata asked Yamaguchi while looking at the enormous amount of DVDs in front of them.

"I don't really have anything particular in mind. What do you guys feel like watching?"

"How about we pick a horror movie?" Yuu said with excitement clearly showing in his eyes.

"I…I don't think that’s a great idea" Yamaguchi stuttered.

All of them with the exception of Yamaguchi start laughing loudly. Some people in the shop turn to look at them and they try to keep it down after receiving such glares.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Yamaguchi asked them

 Tanaka tried to cool himself down, whipping some tears from his eyes.     "You should've seen your face when we mentioned horror" he said.

They continued looking around for something everyone would agree to watch, it turned out quite the difficult task as they all had different tastes.

Yuu and Tanaka liked horror and thriller movies while Hinata and Yamaguchi preferred Rom-com. As for Kageyama he liked movies that involve sports.

"We should get this" Hinata says holding a DVD.

"Oh no. We're not!" replied Kageyama annoyingly. "you've seen this titanic shit a million times"

Hinata looked at him angrily, "don't call it shit it's one of the best movies I've ever seen."

"It's one of the shitest movies I've ever seen" the alpha replied while his hand reached to take the DVD from the omega but the omega wouldn't have it, he kept his grip tight on it.

"You don't get to decide what we watch" The alpha tried harder to take it from him.

"Well you don't either" the omega replied pulling the DVD back towards himself.

Kageyama glared at him and the omega glared back. both holding the DVD and not backing away.

"Let go" Hinata shouted.

"You let go" The alpha shouted back.

"G..Guys calm down" Yamaguchi tried to reason with them but they didn't pay him any attention. They pulled and pulled the DVD, neither of them willing to give up.

Yamaguchi huffed, once these two start arguing there was no stopping them but they were in public and People were starting to stare at them. Their argument became more and more heated and Yamaguchi wished Tanaka was near to stop them but the alpha and Yuu were somewhere inside the shop so Yamaguchi had to find a way to make them stop himself.

"Hinata just give the case to Kageyama for now" he tried talking to the omega.

"Why should I? He should be the one to let go" the omega squeezed the DVD case even tighter.

"Don't make me use my full strength" the alpha threatened him.

"oh please don't act like you're going to go all alpha on me now, you would've taken it already if you could" Hinata laughed loudly.

"Okay then" The alpha gave him a stern look.

Yamaguchi came closer to them." Guys please stop" he pleaded.

Kageyama then pulled hard on the case pulling it from Hinata's hand. A smile was showing on his face thinking he won but it disappeared fast when Hinata tugged the case with force and it flew out of his hand.

Both of them heard an 'Ouch' from their right side, they turned and froze in their place. Yamaguchi was covering the right side of his face with his hand looking in pain.

"Oh my God"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm fine. Really I am" Yamaguchi tried to assure Hinata for the ninth time.

"No, you're not. The doctor even said it's going to take a week for it to heal." The omega replied with a pout.

They were on their way back from a clinic nearby; they all panicked after seeing how his right eye and cheek were starting to swell, they left the shop to go get him treated.      

"Tsukishima is going to kill me"

"Tsukishima is going to kill all of us" Tanaka corrected him.

"He's not"

"Yes he is! Look at your eye and cheek it's like you lost a boxing match" Kageyama said as they were getting off the car having finally made it back, Waiting at the clinic took more time than they thought it would.

"It's just a bit swollen nothing I couldn’t handle." Yamaguchi said as he was reaching for the doorknob only to find someone opining the door from inside. The door opened reveling a worried looking Suga next to an angry looking Daichi and behind them stood Yachi and Asahi looking pale.

"Tsukishima is going to kill us" both of them said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update i've been super busy lately and couldn't find the time to write anything :/   
> to be honest i wrote this real quick just so i can upload something but i promise i'll do better in future chapters XD  
> anyway hope you enjoyed it


	12. Sunshine

"I'm going to kill them" Tsukishima said angrily over the phone. Yamaguchi had called him after dinner to tell him about what happened before he hears a dramatic explanation of what happened from one of the others. He failed to remember that the Tsukishima of lately doesn't need a dramatic explanation to overreact.

"Don't be such a drama queen Kei, it's barely a scratch." Yamaguchi tried to convince Hinata and Kageyama the same thing but they still pouted and felt down.

"Send me a photo and I'll be the judge of that"

 _He's so stubborn._ "It's my fault anyway. I tried to interfere with their argument and I feel bad about it, I mean they barely touched their food at dinner" the omega said and without any warning he broke into tears.

"Tadashi? Babe? What's wrong?" the alpha was confused. Yamaguchi was fine just a moment ago and now he was sobbing??

The omega sniffled."You..*sniff* can't be mad at them *sniff* when it's my fault *sniff*"

"O..Okay I won't. I won't so don't cry…please" the blond begged him. He knows that Yamaguchi's change of moods was because of his hormones, it's been happening for a while. Still he's always confused at first when it happens because he can never see it coming, but even though he can't predict it he always tries to keep up with him.

"How about I call them and tell them that it's fine and to cheer up?" Tsukishima suggested.

The omega brightened up upon hearing the suggestion. "That sounds like a good idea" he said.

"Okay I'll do that then" the alpha was glad his suggestion was accepted. "So how are our babies doing?" he asked.

"They've been very quiet today. You're usually come back home around this time so I guess they miss their daddy" The omega rubbed his belly gently.

"You're alone, right?" The alpha asked.

"Yes, the others are cleaning up after dinner."

"Oh then umm" the alpha paused and Yamaguchi let him take his time, he know that when the alpha was having a hard time saying something then it must mean he's gonna say something he thinks is embarrassing and it was best to just wait.

After a few seconds the alpha opened his mouth to speak once more and Yamaguchi could just imagine him scratching the back of his head with his cheeks bright red.

"Could you let me talk to the babies?" he asked.

Yamaguchi couldn't help but laugh." OMG TSUKKI YOU'RE SO CUTE I CAN'T EVEN" he said excitingly.

"Sh..shut up i'm going to hang up" Tsukishima was  glad the omega couldn't see how red his face was in this moment.

"Wait" the omega evened his breathing and tried to relax quickly "sorry, you just surprised me." He explained.

"What? Why? I always talk to your belly at home. Why are you surprised?"

"Why are _you_ acting all embarrassed about it now?"

The alpha thought for a bit before saying "I don't know. Maybe it's because I never had to ask you were always next to me and it came naturally but now it's over the phone and it feels kinda weird."

The omega chuckled."Don’t feel that way; here I'll let you talk to them." He said.

Yamaguchi turned the speaker on, after that he put the phone near his belly and waited for the alpha to speak.

"Hello my little sunshines, how are you? Do you miss your daddy as much as he's missing you?" the alpha asked and Yamaguchi chuckled.

"Hey I heard that tadashi" the alpha said and Yamaguchi just laughed even louder.

Before the omega could say anything there was a knock on his bedroom's door. "Come in" he called.

The door opened and Suga popped his head from the door."Hey Yama, we've prepared tea and snacks; we're going to play some games. Come join us when you're done" he said.

"Sure, I'll be right there." The freckled omega replied.

"Okay. Say hi to Tsukishima." Suga said in a higher tone.

"Hi to you too" the alpha replied since the speaker was still on. Suga just laughed while turning and closing the door behind him.

"Okay seems like I have to go" the omega said.

"Yeah, have fun with the guys and text me before you sleep." The alpha was a bit jealous of the sleep over the others are having, but he was happy everyone was having a fun time and taking care of his mate and unborn children while he's away.

"Sure" the omega answered. "Oh and since I'll be at your parent's place tomorrow your mom suggested that when you come back tomorrow you come straight to their place so we can eat dinner thee and then go back home together."

"Oh sure, I'll be there around 8"

"I miss you" Yamaguchi said without thinking. He wasn't preparing the words or thinking about them, they just came out naturally. Because he did miss him, He felt it in his soul and that's why the words came out so naturally.

"I miss you too" the alpha replied just as naturally. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow, take care of yourself well for me"

"I will."

The couple said their goodbyes and Yamaguchi left the room to join the others for a long night of fun and games. 

   

 

 

 

  

 

 


	13. To Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)

Yamaguchi had just finished making breakfast for everyone when he noticed Hinata entering the kitchen. He had gotten out of bed much earlier than everyone as he had struggled to sleep that night even thought he was dead tired when everyone had finally decided it was time for bed. He had struggled so much but he just couldn't relax and sleep. He didn't know why and that was very strange for him as he would fall asleep very fast and almost anywhere in the house lately.

After he noticed that the sun was up while he was still trying to fall asleep he just gave up and got out of bed.

The omega decided it would be a good idea to prepare breakfast for his friends while they slept. They didn't let him help with anything yesterday and even thought it was out of good intentions Yamaguchi couldn't help but fell a bit annoyed with the way everyone around him seemed to treat him like he wasn’t capable of doing anything on his own.

"We're just excited about the babies and want to help, so just let us." Suga had told him and well even thought it was a bit annoying he still felt fortunate for having such amazing and caring friends, he truly felt grateful.

And so he decided to repay them with a large breakfast.

"Wow Yamaguchi it smells amazing" Hinata said as he walked into the kitchen.

"You're up just in time, let's wake up the others"

"Yoshaaa I'll do it" the omega said and Yamaguchi wondered where he got all this energy from so early in the morning. He was never a morning person and neither was Tsukishima. It was a good thing he wasn’t here or he would’ve been all grumpy about being woken up from all the noise.

He wished Kei was here. It was funny how you could miss someone this much in such a short time of separation.

After everyone had breakfast together they bid the omega goodbye and were soon on their way leaving Yamaguchi waiting for his mother-in-law.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good heavens Tadashi what happened to your face?" Mrs.Tsukishima ran to the omega, she creased his cheek gently and stared at him with eyes full of worry.

"It's nothing really, just a small accident." The omega gave her a reassuring smile.

"I want details." The blond omega gave him a stern look and Yamaguchi knew she wouldn't leave it until she knew what happened in detail. If there was anyone that fussed about the omega more than Kei; it was his mother.

So the omega decided to tell her what had happened and after he was done he also told her about how he couldn't sleep at all even though he's very tired.

"Oh sweetie that's because Kei is not here" she told him.

"I miss him a lot but it’s just two days, I've been without him for weeks before but it was never like now. I feel anxious and scared." Yamaguchi was surprised at how he was feeling.

"I know dear, it's because of your pregnancy. Your omega side doesn't understand why its alpha is not here." She explained.

"But I know why he isn't here and when he'll be back." The freckled omega replied.

"Yes but you see its primal instinct, the omega part of you doesn’t understand the logic you do. It is the ancient part of you and what that part understands is that you're pregnant and vulnerable and should be protected by your mate, your alpha. That's why Kei's absence is hard on you."

"Oh" was all that came out of the omega's mouth.

"Common don't pout, Let's get going to our place so we can make dinner and wait for Kei." She took the omega's hand in hers and pulled him to the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 Making dinner was so much fun; the two omegas enjoyed each other's company and without them even noticing it was already the time Tsukishima should arrive.

Just as Yamaguchi was helping mr.Tsukishima set the table he heard a knock on the door and a familiar scent crept its way to his nose. The omega left everything he was holding and rushed to the front door like a child rushing to the charismas tree to open his presents.

The freckled omega held the knob and opened the door in a hurry.

"Hey Tadashi" the tall blond alpha greeted.

"A..Akiteru" Yamaguchi said just as tears started falling from his eyes.

"What ?? hey! Why are you crying Tadashi??" the alpha asked, clearly confused.

Yamaguchi didn't answer and just tried to whip off his tears. Just as Akiteru tried to ask the omega what's wrong another blond showed at the door. Yamaguchi lifted his head and met the eyes of the person he wanted to see so badly.

"Kei" the omega managed to say before the alpha dropped his suitcase and pulled the omega into his embrace as tightly as he can with the big baby pump between them.

"Are you hurt?" the alpha asked softly and Yamaguchi just shook his head.

"Hey" Akiteru said to his brother.

"Hey"Kei moved his head to look at his brother and greeted back.

"He'd always have a disappointed look on his face whenever he'd mistake me for you and it turns out to be me but crying is a first, kinda hurts a bit" Akiteru joked.

Kei laughed while Tadashi murmured a 'sorry' from where his head was buried in the alpha's chest.

"No worries Tadashi I'm just glad my lil bro is this lucky" The alpha smiled." Well I'm going to eat; you two take your time."

Tsukishima laughed loudly while gently running his hand through his mate's hair. Yamaguchi hit him on the chest playfully, "Don't laugh I'm so embarrassed right now. I don't want Akiteru to think I'm disappointed to see him, I like him a lot." The omega pouted.

"But you love me." The alpha whispered as leant down to plant a kiss on his mate's forehead before he whispered 'I missed you' and continued to kiss his lips.

The omega welcomed the kiss and put his hand behind the alpha's neck to push him forward and deepen the kiss.

After a few mintues the omega broke the kiss to say something that’s been on the back of his mind. "Don't ever leave me again" he breathed heavily.

The blond just laughed, eyes still locked on his lover's lips."And to think you were the one that made me go" he said.

"I won't do it again" Yamaguchi pouted.

"I'm glad" the alpha said before pulling his mate into another long kiss.

  

 


	14. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how are you all doing? i hope you all happy and safe wherever you are on this planet. so many awful things are happening all around the world and it's really sad when you can't do anything but hope that things will get better. but oh well this world isn't all bad, it has some good stuff in it. fan-fiction for an example :P  
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter :) the next chapter will be the last so hang on with me for a bit longer XD

"Need any help?" the alpha asked his mate. They were going to his parents' house to celebrate Akiteru's birthday with a family dinner, Tsukishima had put the things they need in the car before coming back to check on his mate.

The omega was standing next to the bed wearing only one shoe."Yeah, I accidentally pushed my other shoe under the bed. Could you get for me?" he replied. The omega was in his eighth month and bending or kneeling was out of the question for him.

The omega sat on the bed while the blond got his shoe for him. "You look really tired; you know we don't have to go if you're not up to it." The alpha said as he helped him put his shoe on.

"I'm fine Kei, besides it'd be boring to stay at home." Yamaguchi reasoned.

The alpha offered him his hand and helped him stand."Okay then, let's get going" he said.

The couple were soon at their destination, as they parked the car they saw Akiteru in the yard moving some chairs and murmuring something to himself. The weather was quite sunny that day and so everyone thought it would be a good idea to have the dinner outside.

"Why is the birthday boy the one working?" the alpha said as he made his way into the yard with Tadashi.

"Because 'family dinner' did not just include us, mom and dad but also all of our uncles, aunts and cousins" The alpha huffed." And now we have to prepare so many things, such a hassle."

"Happy birthday bro" the alpha congratulated his brother. They hugged each other whilst Tadashi smiled at the scene, he really envied the bond the two brothers shared and wished he had a sibling of his own to share such a bond with. The omega looked at his big belly and creased it, wishing his own sons would have a strong and healthy bond like their dad and uncle.

"Don't I get a birthday hug from you also?" Akiteru teased the freckled omega, opening his arms for him.

The omega smiled brightly and closed the distance between them, "Happy birthday Akiteru" he hugged him.

"Can't wait to celebrate with my nephews" the alpha's eyes were shining with excitement at the thought of becoming an uncle.

Kei offered to help Akiteru outside while Tadashi said he'd offer his help to Mrs.Tsukishima inside.

"Sooo are you ready?" Akiteru asked his brother as they started putting some decorations on the trees.

"Ready for what?" the alpha was confused.

"Duhh are you ready to become a father?"

Kei stopped what he was doing at the moment to think. Wow he hadn't thought about it, since finding out about Tadashi's Pregnancy he's been so busy taking care of everything needed and providing support to his mate that he had not sat down and really thought about what it means to become a father.

Many things are going to change; many things have already changed and are going to continue to change. It's not gonna be just him and Tadashi anymore, they are going to be responsible for two other lives. Tadashi would defiantly be a great parent; he was always good with kids. Kei would sometimes go with him on his art classes and would be amazed at how the omega handled kids wonderfully; he on the other hand was never good at interacting with small children, his only successful attempt at handling a baby for a short while was with Kuroo and Kenma's daughter Ayako and that was because Tadashi was with him and guided him with what to do.  Will he be able to do it?

Before the alpha could answer his brother, he saw Tadashi coming out of the house and coming their way.  

"Kei, wanna come with me to the store?" the omega asked.

"Yeah sure, you need something?" the alpha replied, putting the decorations he had in hand down.

"Yeah your mom forgot to buy candles for the cake so I offered to go buy some."

Akiteru slapped his forehead with his hand; he couldn't believe his mom sometimes." We don't need candles, so childish!" He said.

"Just go along with mom for today, you know how she loves hosting parties." Kei told his brother and turned to Tadashi" let's go" he told him and started heading to the car.

"Let's just walk there." The omega called out to him and the alpha turned around.

"But-" he started to argue but was cut off by the omega. "It's close by and it's such a lovely day, it would be a waste to drive there." It seems like the omega was more energetic than he was in the morning.

The omega took Kei's hand in his own and pulled him along. As they were walking the alpha was very quiet, his thoughts were drifting somewhere else and Tadashi noticed that his mate had something on his mind.

"Kei?" the omega called his mate snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Y…Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?" the omega asked worryingly.

"Ah Yeah I'm.. I'm fine, I was just… thinking." The alpha admitted.

"About what?" Tadashi couldn’t help but wonder what's on his mate's mind that's making him so tensed.

"Well uhmm" the alpha paused a bit and then continued," do you think I'll be a good dad?" he asked embarrassingly.

"Of course you will be" the omega answered without missing a beat. "You'll be the best, I'm sure of it." He squeezed the blond's hand.

"How do you know? I've never been good with kids I don-"

"I'm sure of it Kei. You already take such good care of me, I feel so lucky to have you and I'm sure you'll do the same to our babies." The omega knew his words got through to his mate when he saw him turn red in the cheeks.

The alpha scratched the back of his head embarrassingly "I'll do my be-" he started saying before being cut off by a yelp from his mate.

The omega yelped, kneeling down and putting one hand on his belly whiles the other squeezing the alpha's.

"Tadashi? What's wrong? Are you okay?" the alpha was startled.

"The babies. Kei, the babies are coming."

"Oh my god! Now?!" the alpha started panicking." What do we do! We need the car. Wait here." The alpha said and started running a few steps before stopping and returning.

"Wait I can't leave you here alone" he said.

"Kei,hurry."the omega whined as he felt another wave of pain.

"Hang on love" the blond said as he lifted his mate into his arms and carried him back to the car.

When they got back Kei helped the omega get into the car and ran to his seat, he started the car and drove to hospital, as they got there the nurses guided the omega to his assigned room.

"Hold my hand" the omega reached for his mate.

"I'm here for you baby; I'll be with you the whole time."

 

   

        

   

 


	15. Afterglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is it, the last chapter. i'm so happy i found the time to write this before i head to japan for a two week vacation.  
> Thanks for reading till the end and a special thanks to the people that commented on almost every chapter, i started writing this for me but after a few chapters i was doing it for them.  
> Enjoy the last chapter <3 <3 <3 <3

Tadashi opened his eyes slowly; tiredness still sweeping throughout his body but this was not the time to sleep. He had only seen his sons for a few moments before the nurses took them and he drifted off to sleep.

"Kei" he called out to his mate.

"You're up already?" the alpha smiled at him, "want some water?" he asked.  

"The babies?" the omega had only one thing on his mind, he wanted to see his newborn sons and hold them for much longer than the few minutes he had before.

"I'll tell the nurse to bring them since you're up." The alpha said, he helped his mate sit up and gave him a cup of water to drink before calling out to the nurse.

After a short while the nurse came with the two newborns and left them with their parents. The alpha handed one of the two babies to his mate carefully.

"Hey there, sweetie" the omega greets his newborn baby lovingly; he reaches to hold his small hand and finds a golden bracelet around it. He looks at it and finds 'Haru' curved on it.

"Your mom brought them" Kei tells him. "There's one for Rin also, she says this is the best way to tell them apart for now."

The alpha takes Haru from Tadashi after a while and replaces him with Rin, Tadashi greets his other baby and showers him with affection just as he did with his brother. He's going to have to double everything he does from now on but that's not gonna be a problem for him, not when he has an endless amount of love and affection to give to his two angels.

"They look so much like you" the omega smiles at his mate" your genes must be stronger than mine" he chuckles.

"It's just the hair and eyes but the face is more like you"

"Hmm it's hard to tell"

"You'll see in time. I hope they look more and more like you with time."

"Why is that?" the omega questions.

"Obviously because I want them to look as beautiful as you" the alpha places a kiss on the freckled omega's cheek and another on his lips. Tadashi smiles through the kiss, "Well I would like them to grow up to be just like you; handsome and sincere." He says when they part. Both of them smile and go back to watching the new additions to their family.

The freckled omega notices the other bracelet, the one that's on haru's tiny hand, "It's very pretty" he says as he inspects it before a question crosses his mind; "What about Akiteru's par-"

 Just as he starts to voice it out, he's interrupted by the sounds of approaching footsteps and high pitched voices. The door opens to reveal a group of people that's made of his parents and Kei's parents along with Akiteru.

The room became so lively with their arrival, everyone was wooing over the babies and Akiteru taking a zillion pictures. Kei was so embarrassed after a nurse had to come and ask them to be more quite.       

"What about the Akiteru's birthday party?" the omega asks them.

"Canceled" Mr. Tsukishima says.

"Being here with you guys is more important" Mrs. Tsukishima adds.

"Yeah who cares about that stupid oldies party" Akiteru says and earns a hit to the head from his mom, making everyone laugh.

"Sorry Akiteru but I guess the boys love their uncle so much that they decided they wanted to share the same birthday as you"

Akiteru puts his hand over his mouth and pretends to crying, "OMG TADASHI I'M SO TOUCHED" he says dramatically, causing everyone to laugh.

 

\-------------------- 5 Years later -------------------

Kei wakes up to the sounds of footsteps running all over the house, he looks to his side to find Tadashi still sleeping peacefully. He steeps closer to his mate and puts his arms around him before he kisses the bond mark he reopened yesterday night.

The noises in the house get louder, Kei wonders how can Tadashi sleep through this noise but then again he did wear him out yesterday so he can see why.

After a few minutes (just as Kei expected) the bedroom's door opens slowly and a little blond freckled boy appears from behind it, "Mommy" the boy calls out.

"Mommy is asleep honey" the alpha says before he gets off the bed.

"Daddy, Daddy listen" Rin excitingly jumps with his hands up for Kei to carry him and his father complies, carrying him out of the room so that his mate would have more time to sleep.

"What is it rinrin?"

The boy clapped his hands, "Uncle Akiteru called us, and he said he's coming at 10 o'clock to take us to the beach. He said to ask mommy and daddy."  

"Hmm you to go to the beach?" the alpha asked knowing the answer. He knew his sons were crazy about playing at the beach, or going to the pool or anything water and swimming related.

"I do I do, Daddy Haru is putting on his shoes and he's still wearing his pajamas. I told him mommy will say 'You can't go out in your pajamas Haru' but Haru says what if it's 10 o'clock already. Is it daddy? Is it 10 o'clock?"

"No honey, there's still time I'll help you get dressed." the alpha went with his son to the boys room to get them ready, with Rin babbling about different things.

As he got to the room, he found Haru still in his pajamas but already carrying his bag and his favorite dolphin cushion with his shoes on, the alpha laughed loudly at the sight. He got his phone out and started taking pictures. Hearing their father laugh both boys started giggling too; their voices filled the whole house.

The loud noises finally managed to wake up the sleeping, he omega opened his eyes and got out of bed immediately, curios as to what his lovely family is up to. He followed the voices to the boys room and entered it.    

"What's going on?" Tadashi asked curiously as he joined the rest of his family.

"Mommy" both boys called out; Running to get a hug.

"Tadashi, Akiteru said he'd take the boys to the beach" the alpha said between laughs, "look at Haru"

The omega did just that and when he saw what his husband was referring to, he also bursts into laughter. "Oh sweetie" he said and scoped him up to give him a kiss," I love you" he hugs him. Little Haru hides his face in the crook of the omega's neck and whispers, "Rin too".

"Of course I love Rin too" the omega says.

Little Rin smiles, "Carry me too mommy" he holds out both hands.

Tadashi laughs and leans down to hold his son and scoops him up too, "Wow you both have grown so big, I can't carry you both anymore" he says holding them with much difficultly.

Kei smiles fondly at them, he snaps a photo secretly before he goes to help his mate and takes Haru from him. "How about we get you guys ready to go to the beach with uncle Akiteru?" the alpha asks.

"Beach!!!" both boys scream, eyes sparkling.

Both parents help their kids get ready, with proper beach clothes, toys and lunchboxes. Shortly after the boys were completely ready, the doorbell rang and both boys ran to the door.

"Uncle" they both jump at him to get hugs that he gladly gives.

Kei and Tadashi help get the boys and bags to the car, "take care of our boys" Kei says.

"Sure thing" Akiteru answers as he also gets in the car.

"And have lots of fun" Tadashi adds.

The couple wave goodbye until the car leaves their sight and go back to the much quieter house now that the boys are no longer here to run and play around.

"The house always turns too quite when they're not here" the blond says.

"I'm so used to them playing and running around the house that this quietness feels so strange."

"It's hard to think that 5 years ago this was the normal everyday state of our home"

"Yeah, what used to be normal now feels lonely and strange."

Both of them sit on the couch in front on the T.V silently for a few moments before Kei turns to Tadashi, "I think the boys would like to have a new sister. What do you think?" he smirks.

"I'm sure the boys would love to have a little sister" the freckled omega raises his eyebrows seductively, "race you to the bedroom" he says already getting up and heading to the bedroom full speed.

"Right after you" the alpha shouts from behind him and runs after his mate, catching up to him and lifting him up bridalstyle to the bedroom.  

     

   


End file.
